Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures
''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures ''is an American animated television series based on the Crash Bandicoot ''video game franchise. It is produced by Activision Blizzard Studios and Universal Animation Studios and premiere on JWToons and Universal Kids on March 10, 2018. Synopsis ''Coming Soon... Characters Main * Crash Bandicoot (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a genetically enhanced danger-loving and somewhat insane bandicoot who is the series' protagonist. * Aku Aku (voiced by Greg Eagles) - a spirit of an ancient witch doctor encased in a floating wooden mask who is the guardian of the Wumpa Islands. * Coco Bandicoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Crash’s more logical and tech-savvy younger sister. * Tawna Bandicoot (also voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Crash’s kind of girly but tough girlfriend. * Crunch Bandicoot (voiced by Travis Willingham) - an altered cyborg bandicoot originally created by Cortex who had a change of heart and now acts like an older brother to Crash and Coco. Supporting * Polar (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Crash's pet polar bear cub who acts like a dog. * Pura (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Coco's pet tiger cub. * Ebenezer Von Clutch (voiced by Danny Mann) - TBD * Pasadena O'Possum (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD * Trash Bandicoot/Fake Crash (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Good Cortex (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD Antagonists * Doctor Neo Cortex (also voiced by Lex Lang) - a mad scientist who wants to control the world with his army and Crash's arch-nemesis. ** Dr. N. Gin (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ** Dr. Nefarious Tropy (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD ** Tiny Tiger (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD ** Pinstripe Potoroo (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD ** Koala Kong (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD ** Ripper Roo (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Uka Uka (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mysterious mask who is Aku Aku’s brother. * Nina Cortex (voiced by Tara Strong) - Cortex’s niece who has a rivalry with both Coco Bandicoot and her own uncle. * Dr. N. Trance (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Doctor Nitrus Brio (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Dingodile (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Willie Wumpa Cheeks (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD * Evil/Nega Crash (voiced by Billy West) - Crash’s more intelligent evil counterpart from the Tenth Dimension. ** Evil/Nega Coco (voiced by TBD) - Coco’s evil counterpart who acts more like a popular girl, stupid and a bully-like character. ** Evil/Nega Tawna (voiced by TBD) - Tawna’s evil counterpart who is shown to be more villainous and skilled at combat than her counterpart and even Evil/Nega Crash. ** Evil/Nega Crunch (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Victor and Moritz (voiced by Mark Hamill and Troy Baker, respectively) - TBD * Nitros Oxide (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD * Madame Amberly (voiced by Susan Silo) - TBD Episodes Main article(s): List of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures episodes Production Coming Soon... Trivia * Some scrapped game characters appear. * In this series, despite his dialogue still mainly consisting of gibberish, Crash is able to speak more English words, although in a primitive way, similarly to the Marvel Comics character Hulk and the ''Looney Tunes ''character Taz. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:2018